For some reason
by Reiyuka
Summary: Akane is having certain doubts... but there's nothing a conversation with Kasumi won't fix.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Ranma 1/2 characters. They were created by Rumiko Takahashi and shall forever remain the children of her mind.  
**Author's notes:** Hi hi! My second one shot, wow. I really should write more often. But in any case, I'm quite happy about how this turned out. I find Kasumi to be one of the more easier characters to write as - her point of view and her position in the household appeals to me, and I always got the feeling there was more to her then you think. Same goes for Mrs Tendo. In any case, I hope you enjoy reading this story. Comments, criticisme, declarations of love are all very much loved. :-) Enjoy!

**For some reason...****  
**_by Reiyuka_

For some reason, he always made her mad. Even he didn't know the exact reason why.

It's true that he found the way her eyes shone or the way her cheeks seemed to burn very attractive, but enough to risk hurting her? No, nothing should ever hurt her.

Then why did he keep saying those things?

Of course Akane Tendo didn't know that Ranma admired the warm glow in her eyes every time she was about to mallet him into the atmosphere, but that didn't stop her from asking that same question.

So after yet another discussion, she had taken refuge in the kitchen with her eldest sister. "Honestly! I don't know why I even bother. He always acts like such an arrogant shmuck no matter what I do!"

Kasumi knew better then to take note of her sisters angry bantering. While not being the most experienced person when it came to love, she still had a different view on their relationship – to be more precise, on Ranma's teasing and arrogance.

"And it's not like I asked for him to be my fiancé, you know! I mean, he can just go ahead and run of with Ukyou or Shampoo." Kasumi frowned at that, and softly admonished her little sister, "Don't say things that you don't mean, Akane-chan."

Her imouto looked up at this, a bit surprised at first, but then nodded in acknowledgement, "I know, I know… but sometimes he just makes me so mad! And…and then I say things… things that I don't mean."

By now Kasumi had noticed the tips of black Chinese slippers that were just noticeable outside the door. A cunning smile more at ease on Nabiki's face appeared on the mother-like sister. She'd been trying to get these two together since the beginning. She had removed the "Occupied" sign outside of the furo more then once.

Perhaps this was a new opportunity. So Kasumi smiled softly and walked over to her younger sister, patting her on the head, "Like saying you hate him?"

Akane blushed softly but nodded, "Hai." She had no reason not to trust her sister on this – Kasumi really was the only person she could seriously talk to about Ranma. Yet lately…the fiancés, the fighting, the constant interruptions…

"Kasumi-nee-chan, how do I you know that… how would I know if this love for Ranma is worth fighting for? It's been so much lately, we never seem to get a break."

Only the eldest sister heard the sharp intake of breath. The soft smile that appeared on her lips was nothing like the celebration going on inside of her. All that both of them needed was reassurance – to know that they wouldn't get hurt. And she hoped it was in her power to provide this reassurance.

So Kasumi picked her memory to find a way of making her sister believe in 'true love' again. Ah, and there it was, the perfect, cherished memory.

"Akane-chan, do you remember that time when we asked mommy about love?" Her younger sister looked up with tear-filled eyes and nodded, "Hai…"

* * *

At that time, it was Nabiki who had taken the lead. "Mommy, what does 'love' mean?" The young Mrs. Tendo looked up in surprise, only to find her three daughters staring at her with an intent look. "Oh my… darling, love is something very complicated. Why do you ask?" 

Tiny Nabiki had wrung her hands a little, looking back at her two sisters. Only when she noticed that they were also curious, did she continue, "Ano…you always tell us that you 'love' us when you tuck us in. But you also tell daddy every night. So… we'd like to know."

Mrs Tendo smiled warmly at her clever daughter, "Alright then. Let me think…" She continued planting flowers for a while without saying anything. When she did, it was on a serious tone which told her daughters that she was speaking straight from the heart.

"Well, darlings, the love we share is simply the feeling that you have for me now." The three little girls looked at each other and blinked in confusion. Mrs Tendo giggled at her cute children, then tried again, "You know how I'll always be here for you, how I will always cuddle you and hug you, right? You also know that, even though I get mad at you sometimes, I won't stay mad. That's how daddy feels for you, too. And that is exactly the same as what you feel for me, right?"

All three girls nodded, understanding what she meant. "So that is the love between a mommy and her children, then?" Kasumi asked, making sure. When their mother nodded, Akane spoke up, "Then what about you and daddy, mommy? What kind of love is that?"

By that time they already knew that mommy was sick, so later on Kasumi had reasoned that was why their mother had continued with telling something they wouldn't understand for a long time.

Brushing a stray lock of blue-brown hair behind her ear, Mrs Tendo tried to explain one of the most difficult emotions in life on her own experience – namely her feelings for the girls' father. "The love between a man and a woman can happen anytime, anyplace, between anyone. It doesn't always have to be a man and a woman, but I'll spare you that right now. Love is something very strange. It happens when you least expect it, sometimes when you least want it. It makes you act out of character, makes you feel things you never knew you could feel. While it can make you immensely happy, it can also make you very sad. But in the end it's all worth it…"

* * *

"…because if it wasn't for all the pain, you wouldn't have all the joy. And in the end, no matter what happens, when you really love someone, you can't think of living your life without them." Akane finished the memory with a soft voice, finally understanding the words their mother had said so many years ago. "Mommy always was smart." 

Kasumi giggled softly and nodded, "Yes, and she could be just as cunning as Nabiki."

A silence fell between them, one which Kasumi knew her sister (and Ranma) needed to think things over. "So, Akane-chan? Is it worth it?" Without even the slightest hint of doubt in her voice, Akane answered, "Hai. It's definitely worth it. My life…without Ranma…I get sad while even thinking about it."

With a renewed gaiety in her movements, the youngest Tendo daughter jumped off of the counter to give her sister a peck on the cheek, "Thanks, onee-chan. I know it's silly of me to doubt my own feelings, but…" Kasumi nodded, understanding, and thinking about her own feelings concerning a certain doctor. "That's alright, Akane-chan. Dinner is almost ready, could you call uncle Genma and father?"

Kasumi hadn't seen Ranma actually leave his place outside the kitchen door, but she was convinced that he had heard enough. Like their mother had said, love is an emotion that is impossible to comprehend. But deep down inside Kasumi knew that whatever would come, her sister and her fiancé would be alright. For after all, where there is love, there is hope.

-

**Fin!**

Explanation of some Japanese terms (thanks, Glainfach-san):  
-chan: _suffix, used by girls (or boyfriends) to address other girls in an affectionate way. Also used by girls to talk about their boyfriends (for example Usagi from Sailor Moon, "Mamo-chan)  
_Furo: _typical Japanese bathroom_  
Hai: _Yes  
_(o)nee-chan: _'older sister' (also used by children to address older girls)_


End file.
